True Colors
by Tinora Turner
Summary: Jack is in Tortuga but this time he has more then rum on his mind! But he can't get his compass to point at anything but rum....Maybe he'll need help. Rating may go up later.
1. Tortuga

CHAPTER ONE: Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Jack is in Tortuga but this time he has more then rum on his mind! I'm not going to tell you more then that!! This doesn't have anything to do with the movies (in other wordsthe storyline doesn't go along with the movies).

* * *

Jack Sparrow pulled out his compass and watched the needle as its spun around and slowly stopped. It was pointing to the bottle of rum he held in his other hand, normally this wouldn't have bothered him but right now it made him shake the compass in annoyance. 

He was walking through the streets of Tortuga, as was the norm several fights were going on around him, but Jack tactfully avoid them. He didn't have time to waste, he waned to be out of here by nightfall. Besides he didn't want to spill his rum! He'd only stopped to resupply and hopefully focus enough to where he could get his compass to point at something other then rum. But so far he'd had little luck. It wasn't the first time he'd tread amongst such chaos and come out the other side unharmed and it definitely wouldn't be the last! He dodged two woman who were tearing into each other quite vigorously, all the while keeping his attention on the compass.

"I know what I want! I know what I want!" Jack chanted to himself. Hoping that saying it would somehow emphasize the fact. The needle turned until it was pointing out at the Caribbean sea and a certain ship floating just outside the bay. The magnificent Black Pearl, its black sails blowing in the early evening breeze, was being rocked gently by the waves. Jack smiled, he was very proud of his ship, it was after all the fastest ship in the Caribbean. But right now he didn't need a compass to inform him where it was, he could see it!

"Stupid thing." he muttered under his breath. "What good is a compass that points to whatever I want if I obviously don't know what I want?" he took a swig of rum to calm his nerves. _Maybe I need to put me rum and Pearl out of sight so they're out of mind so to speak. _

Jack quickly drank the bottle dry and—after using it on a very drunken young man who had tried awkwardly to shoot him—ducked into a side ally. It was died quiet compared to the rest of Tortuga because of the buildings on either side acting as sound insulators. The sun was too low in the sky to light the smelly old ally, reminding him once again that it was getting late. His boots slipped on the wet cobblestone, Sparrow wiggles his nose in disgust when the thought occurred to him that the liquid probably wasn't water. He shrugged the inconvenience off and sat down on one of the many barrels placed upright on either side of him and closed his mahogany eyes, trying to clear his mind of everything except for…aaaww!

A sudden scream filled the air, interrupting his trance. The sound was coming from the opposite end of the ally from where he'd just entered at. Jack turned his head just in time to see Anamaria coming towards him.

_Oh no! _he thought, remembering the most recent item he'd obtained from her. She didn't appear to have seen him…yet! But she was moving steadily nearer and soon would. The last thing he needed right now was a slap in the face.

Carefully he removed the top from the barrel next to him and, using it as cover, managed to slip in the nearest back door without detection. Breathing a sigh of relief Jack waited for his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness. There was a fire glowing hot red off to one side and hundreds of swords hanging everywhere, there was even a donkey eyeing him suspiciously. Realizing he was in a blacksmith Jack smiled, remembering the last time he'd gone barging into a blacksmith unannounced. He'd gotten more then he'd bargained for, that was for sure! Not to say that he hadn't enjoyed himself. Of course there'd been a few annoying moments, such as being trapped on the spit of land with Elizabeth…but even though she'd burned up his rum he had to admit—the company had been far better then the first time. So all in all it had been an adventure worth being part of.

He decided against 'borrowing' anything just in case the blacksmith turned out to be another Will Turner—one boy who needed help with his bonnie lass every other day was quite enough!

"Oh!" he exclaimed. For there on a table near the wall was a full bottle of rum, gleaming in the sun light. He simply couldn't resist from snatching the bottle before leaving through the front door. He could always bring it back later after all!! Once he was back on the streets he saw Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel had joined in a fruitless fight while Ragetti watched his friend.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why are you two here?" he inquired.

"You told us to stay here until you got back captain." Ragetti informed him nervously.

"So I did!" Jack stated as if that fact was as clear as day. "Pintel, stop wasting rum on peoples heads."

"Yes captain." Pintel answered, removing himself from the middle of the confusion and saluting Jack.

"Did someone call me?" asked a familiar voice behind them.

All three turned around to face none other then Barbossa—he was smiling evilly, showing golden teeth, his monkey shrieked at them from its perch on his shoulder.

"You must be hearing things." Jack stepped up to him.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain…" Jack started but was interrupted by Barbossa.

"Where's my ship?" he demanded.

"I assure you I don't know where your little row boat is, but if I see I'll be sure to let you know."

"I believe _that _is my ship and I'll be taking it back." Barbossa pointed out at the Black Pearl.

Jack turned to look in the direction indicated. He pretend to search the sea for boats, finally he said. "I must be smaller then I thought because I can't seem to locate it, either that or it's floating somewhere behind the Pearl."

"I think you're mixed up." said Barbossa, he got even closer to Jack's face. "You see the Pearl is mine."

"You smell funny." Jack replied.

"Well if you don't get out of my way you wouldn't be around to smell anything." Barbossa pulled out a pistol from his belt and the monkey jumped off his shoulder.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to Ragetti." Jack said, smiling sweetly.

"What?" Ragetti and Barbossa both burst out at the same time.

"Well I'll leave you two to work it out on your own." Jack started to leave, all the while taking a swig from his bottle.

"Where to you think you're going Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, savvy?" Jack stressed the captain part.

"How can you be captain if you don't own a ship?"

"Well how can _you _own a ship if you're _not _a captain?" Jack snapped back with another question. Forget answering him, the easier thing to do was asked _him _something.

"I don't have time for this, come on Jack." Barbossa barged past the three pirates, heading for the Pearl but finding he had to move around a rather large group of drunken people. The monkey tried to reach him but Jack booted it into the mist of the fight, where it quickly vanished from sight.

"I'm right behind you!" Jack said enthusiastically just before a large hat hit him square in the face.

Barbossa looked back and saw Jack trying to removed the hat, and in the proceed tripping over a rather big man, with a bottle in his hand. The man turned around and took the rum out of Jack's hand then tried to use it on the oblivious pirate. But he missed Sparrow and hit a handsome young man with dark, shoulder length hair and a much cleaner outfit then anyone else's who had just happened to be walking by. The young man, who could still be called a boy, whipped around and pulled out his sword. This rash action brought more unwanted attention and he soon found himself parrying multiple opponents.

Barbossa rolled his dark eyes as Jack finally managed to rid himself of the annoying hat. "I wasn't talking about you, you pea brain, I was calling my monkey."

Jack raised an eye brow. "What monkey?"

Barbossa snorted, scanning the crowd for his beloved mammal. "Jack!" he yelled loudly.

Jack wiggled his nose. "You don't need to scream, I'm right here. But it seems you've once again forgotten the 'captain'."

"Shut up you bone head!" Barbossa spat.

"Captain bone…"

"SHUT UP!!" he roared, reminding himself that this was the reason he'd mutinied on Sparrow before.

"Where's me hat!?" Jack suddenly cried, glancing at Pintel and Ragetti who both shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sure I don't know and don't care where your bloody hat is." Barbossa answered for them.

At that moment both pirates caught sight of the Dauntless, its white sailing blowing in the breeze. The whole ship was lit up to a painful brightness by the setting sun, it was still out rather far in the ocean but its destination was clear. The British flag could be spotted even at this distance.

"My ship!!" Jack and Barbossa hollered at the some moment. Monkeys and hats forgotten with the arrival of new danger.

Jack and Barbossa both started rushing towards the Black Pearl, pushing each other out of the way just as the first cannon sounded though the air.

* * *

Please review, and I'll post the second chapter!!! And tell my how I did with Jack's personality. This is the first time have written a story focusing on him!!! 


	2. I'm Captain

CHAPTER TWO: I'm Captain

Disclamer: I don't own any one, if I did why would I write about them??

* * *

Jack was almost to his beloved Pearl, Barbossa (damn the man) Ragetti and Pintel were right behind him. The first cannon had missed his precious ship, barely. But since it wasn't in the dock it made a perfect target. _Why can't the bloody navy stay in Port Royal where they belong? _Jack thought in annoyance. _Ya don't see me going over there trying to blow up their sorry little boats. _He ran faster, too much was happening too fast even for his taste. _And why in the world did I have to ran into Barbossa when I least need it?_

When they got to his row boat all four of them climbed in, falling over each other in the process. Jack stared at Barbossa like he'd suddenly grown horns. They both had an oar in their hands, Ragetti and Pintel were watching them with puzzled expressions on they faces. This wasn't the best time or place to start fighting again!

"What are ya do in me boat?" Jack demanded of his rival.

"Going to save me ship!" he answered, exasperation clear in his voice. "What else would I be doin'?"

"You don't have a ship." Jack quickly remind him.

"Yes I do!" Barbossa shouted, he looked like he was about to knock Jack out with his paddle. "You're the one that's ship-less."

"Neither of you are going to have a ship if we don't start moving soon." Ragetti interrupted them nervously. Both pirates turned to look at him, their own argument momentarily forgotten. "Sorry." he muttered hastily. Just then Jack the monkey came rushing out of the crowd, screeching madly. He quickly jumped up on his master's shoulder, where he soon settled down that nothing in the world could go wrong. A hat dangled from his dirty little hands.

"Me hat!!" exclaimed Jack, snatching his precious hat away from the mammal. "I always knew there was a reason ya named that monkey after me." he placed the worn old hat on his head, withholding his actual disgusted feelings about the filthy monkey playing with _his _hat. At least he had it back! Jack looked back out at the Pearl and the Dauntless which was getting steadily closer. Quickly he decided to ignore Barbossa and focus on getting to his ship in time to save it. Besides if the mad man insisted on rowing then let him row.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, as if he named his monkey after _Jack Sparrow!_ "That monkey was around before you, ya rattle brain. So it seems rather unlikely that I named him after you."

It seemed Barbossa wasn't going to let himself be ignored…well if that be the case…Jack quickly snatched the paddle away from Barbossa, he'd had enough of this! While they were sitting here fighting about something utterly worthless his ship was in danger of being blown to bits by the navy of Port Royal! "Pintel! Ragetti! Get us to the Pearl." he handed both of them a oar.

"Yes captain." they replied as one and began stroking at the water.

"I'm captain." Barbossa stated.

Ragetti and Pintel raised their eyes brows, exchanging secret glances with each other. "Yes captain!"

Jack ground his teeth but since this seemed to satisfy Barbossa he made no farther comment. If he insisted on coming with them Sparrow could always throw him overbroad later. Jack smiled at his own silliness, no wonder everyone liked him! And how did he know people adored him? Simple, women paid special attention to him, every other pirate would give his ship to be like him and there was wanted posters all over the Caribbean.

By that time everyone else in Tortuga had spotted the Dauntless and were acting accordingly, though half were too drunk to be useful. There was a lot of useless shouting going on. Jack ignored the crowd behind them, they could worry about themselves. Besides he had a suspicion that the Royal Navy wasn't here on the account of a few mindless drunks.

"Your rowing too slow." Ragetti complained, bring Jack back to the situation at hand.

"Your rowing too fast!" Pintel retorted quickly.

Jack sighed inwardly, why was life an inconvenience sometimes?

James Norrington walked across the deck of the Dauntless to stand beside Cutler Beckett who was looking out at the calm sea with his spyglass. They were coming up on Tortuga, the last real pirate port in the Caribbean. Normally they steered clear of this little port, but right now they had a reason to be here. Jack Sparrow! The top on the list of wanted pirates. By pure luck they'd met up with an older man who'd known the whereabouts of Sparrow, it seemed he had some important business in Tortuga—though what it was no one could be certain.

James smiled at the thought, most likely it had something to do with rum! That man was hopelessly in love with that vile drink!

"There's his little ship, the Black Pearl I think he calls it." Beckett said flatly, taking his spyglass away from his eye so he could look at the commodore. "Care to took a look?"

James took the spyglass holding it up so he could see through it, all the while rolling his light brown eyes; Beckett knew perfectly well what 'his little ship' was called. He was just being sarcastic. It didn't take long for him to spot the Black Pearl floating just outside the bay but he didn't see Jack anywhere.

Lord Beckett smiled. "Man the sails!" he called, then walking calmly over to the wheel he turned it hard to the left. The ship cut sharply through the water, James grabbed hold of the railing to keep from being thrown overbroad. Soon they're ship was turned so they could easily hit the Pearl with their right cannons.

Beckett let go of the wheel, the Dauntless quickly adjusted to the new course and began sailing smoothly forward once more. "Load the cannons on the right side." he commanded before going to stand by the commodore.

"What are you going to do?" James asked, trying to sounded indifferent. Truth was he didn't want to hurt Jack or his ship. _I don't? He's a good for nothing pirate, why should I care? _But a part of him refused to think that. This other part wanted to call the whole thing off, just let Jack go and forget about him. Beckett though, was oblivious to James's inner turmoil.

He chuckled. "Just send Sparrow a little greeting of course! I want him to see me sink his ship."

"But he's going to try and get away and everyone knows the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Norrington reminded him.

"That's why we have backup. Besides I don't want to make a big spectacular in front of all those idiots. Let him run, he wouldn't get far. And when we catch him we will send his beloved ship down into the depths."

James sighed, that's what he'd been afraid of. Afraid of? He should be happy that they were finally going to get rid of that troublesome pirate, after all Jack couldn't do anything without causing problems. He'd turned both Will _and _Elizabeth into pirates and now no one knew where either of them were, or if they were still alive for that matter. James's face fell, he wished he knew where Elizabeth was; for all she'd become he still loved her. Or did he? Love wasn't one of his strong points, he just didn't know how to express deep feelings like that. Nevertheless he still wanted to see her again, though the chances of ever marrying her were slim at best. It simply wouldn't be proper for a high ranking commodore to marry a pirate, even if she _was _the Governor's daughter.

The loud sound of a cannon going off brought him back to the present with a start. He quickly turned his gaze to the Pearl, relieved when he realized the cannon ball had missed the ship—barely!

"That should get Sparrow's attention." Beckett said with satisfaction.

James only nodded, not trusting his voice—and not understanding his mixed emotions.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted, looking up as his first mate glanced down at him over the railing of the Black Pearl. Despite all else they'd make it to the ship—though he'd had to hurry Pintel along more then once, and the monkey had tried to throw his hat in the water several times as well.

"Yes Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Throw us down…" he began but was interrupted.

"I'm the Captain now." it was Barbossa. He monkey screeched loudly from his post on the man's shoulder as if to emphasize the statement.

Jack snapped his head around, shaking his finger in Barbossa's face warningly. He'd been half waiting for the idiot to say something like this. "Will you please shut it!"

"It's not my fault you have these poor people misled, I'm simply enlightening them on the truth." Barbossa replied, appearing quite unperturbed by Jack's former out burst. "Now that I finally found _my_ ship again there's no way I'm going to let you sail off with it, so hand to over." he smiled crookedly.

"Sorry to have to break this to ya but _my _Pearl is kind of big to be picking up and handing to you—even if I wanted to, which I don't!" Jack stood up in the little boat so his was towering over his enemy (at least that's how he perceived him right now), making the boat rock dangerously. Barbossa stood up as well, balancing himself expertly in the center of the craft. He couldn't let Sparrow get the upper hand in this!

"Now!" he demanded. "It's mine!"

"I don't think now's the best time to be discussing this." Jack motioned carefully over his shoulder at the Dauntless. Barbossa laughed, surprising Jack who couldn't resist the urge to look behind himself. What he saw amused him, the Dauntless wasn't getting much closer, it fact it wasn't moving hardily at all. They weren't firing and there was still a good distance between them. The Royal Navy must be even more unorganized then he'd thought. Jack smiled, but his smug grin was short lived as Barbossa grab a hold of his shirt, pulling him close. Jack winced as foul breath washed over him. Didn't he ever brush his teeth? _Then again maybe his teeth are so rotten if he brushes them they'll fall out!_

"Don't worry it won't take but a second to kill ya." Barbossa smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. "I'm willing to spare you the discussion part."

* * *

So, what do you think???? Reviews people, us writers live on it!!! Constructive criticism welcome!!!! 


End file.
